Kencan
by inimausatu
Summary: Mark resah karena Jaemin yang belum pulang sampai sekarang. Failed Markmin. Warn : mention of yaoi.


Musim gugur tiba. Mark melihat keluar jendela. Daun sudah meninggalkan pohonnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu, saat itulah Mark melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 6 sore, tetapi adiknya -Jaemin- belum saja terlihat walau hanya batang hidungnya saja. _Bahkan_ _telepon, sms, line, kakao, IG, wa,_ bahkan emailnya tidak dijawab sama sekali.

Mark khawatir, jika terjadi apa-apa pada adik kesayangannya itu. Mungkin Mark merasa lebih baik mati saja. Konyol. Tapi ia punya alasan kuat kenapa berpikiran seperti itu.

Pertama karena orangtua mereka kini sedang berada di Jepang dan Mark sepenuhnya memegang tanggung jawab pada adiknya yang diberikan ayah dan ibunya.

Kedua karena ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihat senyuman indah sang adik. Duh jujur Mark itu sebenarnya mengidap penyakit -eh bisa dibilang penyakit bukan ya?- incest.

Iya, ia suka adiknya sendiri. Dan ia sekarang sedang galau karena adiknya pergi kencan dengan lelaki lain. Padahal ketika adiknya bilang ingin kencan dengan Jeno, seorang pemuda yang konon katanya sedang melakukan PDKT dengan adik tercintanya. Mark awalnya tidak mengijinkannya dengan berbagai cara. Walau ujung-ujungnya ia luluh begitu saja ketika melihat raut kecewa Jaemin.

Dasar lemah.

Dan sekarang, Mark sudah berada dihalaman rumah. Masih dalam keadaan cemas, pemuda Na itu celingak-celinguk menunggu kedatangan sang adik yang sampai saat ini tetap tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Mark mendengus, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan adiknya untuk pergi berkencan dengan Jeno.

Sekarang Mark merasa menyesal mengijinkan adik manisnya bersama dengan Lee Jeno itu, setidaknya jila ia mengijinkan harusnya ia mengikuti adiknya itu dari belakang bak detektif-detektif difilm kebanyakan.

Adiknya masih belum terlihat, ah Mark jadi teringat pesan dari ibunya sebelum pergi ke negri sakura itu.

'Ingat jaga adik kamu baik-baik. Jangan biarin dia barengan sama cowok selain kamu, apalagi kalo misalnya pulangnya lebih dari jam 5. Gimana kalo adik kamu diapa-apain? Inget ya, sepolos-polosnya orang punya hawa nafsu juga'

Mark kembali mendengus, ia mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Fikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana, ia kini berfantasi yang tidak-tidak tentang adiknya dan Jeno. Ia bergidik. Bukan karena otaknya yang memikirkan Jeno memolosi Jaemin tapi ini karena sebuah tangan yang berada dibahunya.

"Hyung, ini aku." Mark melirik, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang.

"Habis darimana kau?" Tanya Mark sinis.

"Haihh, hyung kakiku sakit tidak bisakah kau menggendongku kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu?" Jaemin merengek pada Mark. Tentu saja pemuda itu menolaknya, ia melihat penampilan Jaemin dari atas sampai bawah. Keringat bercucuran dan jaket yang Mark tau milik Jeno, lalu celananya terlihat kotor juga rambutnya yang berantakan.

Pokonya Jaemin totally mess.

Mark kembali berfantasi, "Duh masa ia sih adikku dipolosi." Lirih Mark.

Tangannya menompang dagu dan kepalanya agak dimiringkan sambil terus melihat penampilan Jaemin. Jaemin heran dengan kelakuan kakaknya makanya ia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah kakaknya, membuat lamunan sang kakak buyar olehnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan pemuda Lee itu?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Yang benar saja? Berjalan-jalan sampai magrib seperti ini? Pergi berduaan dengan pria."

Jaemin berdecak, "Aku juga pria omong-omong." Koreksinya.

Mark mendengus namun tak membalas, ia malah melanjutkan omelannya. "Bahkan magrib seperti ini kau baru pulang. YaTuhan, kau mau jadi anak nakal ya?"

"Tck omong kosong macam apa sih." Jaemin mendorong tubuh kakaknya dan masuk ke rumah diikuti Mark.

"Kamu aneh-aneh ya sama Jeno?" Tanya Mark ketika ia menutup pintu.

Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kakaknya. Menurutnya sih yang aneh itu pikiran kakaknya yang agak idiot -menurutnya.

Mark mendekati Jaemin, ia menunjuk bajunya.

"Keadaanmu kaya orang yang habis di--"

"Ya Tuhan hyung, sebenarnya tadi saat pulang motor Jeno mogok, jadi kita jalan. Pas jalan bajuku mengait keranting jadi robek terus dia ngasih jaketnya ke aku."

Wajah polos Jaemin membuat Mark mau tak mau percaya padanya. Sambil menghela napas, Mark membawa Jaemin kepelukannya.

"Uh kasian adik hyung." Kata Mark sambil mengusak rambut Jaemin.

"Huft! Lain kali aku maunya kencan sama hyung aja!"

 **Fin**

 _Hai! Aku kangen Markmin jadi aku up ini. Yu mampir ke wattpad aku di @.pwjmausatu dan let's talk di twitter @.inimausatu_


End file.
